


The Offering

by Kellygirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 3A did not happen, Alternate Universe, M/M, Season 2 happened, stiles is not from beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Derek's last chance. He knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

Derek walked through the woods, stopping every few minutes to breathe in the comforting scents of the place his family had taken care of for years. He let his eyes study the trees, the leaves, the grass and broken branches that crackled and broke beneath his feet. He rarely got a chance to just _be_ within his territory. He had enemies on all sides and it was only a matter of time until he fell.

He'd been Alpha for two years and he was facing his third challenge for territory from a new pack out of Nevada. He and his pack had beat the previous packs, but he knew this pack was different. The Summers Pack had stronger wolves and patience. Their Alpha was newly made but had been a beta for 10 years. They only had two new wolves, the other six had all been pack with the former beta now turned Alpha.

His pack consisted of Jackson, his very smart but human girlfriend, Lydia, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes. Scott McCall was not and would never be part of his pack. He was too busy being angry about the unwelcome bite he'd received from Derek's Uncle, Peter. He buzzed around the edges of their group, but Derek didn't count him as pack. Too many fights, too many lies, and betrayals on both sides.

After Peter came back from the dead he left town, making only vague hints that he would return. Deep down, Derek would prefer his only living relative stay gone.

Deaton, the local Emissary and Veterinarian, helped on occasion, but he was too mired in the past and rules to make much of a difference. For instance, he'd told Derek he needed to get in touch with his territory and find a clearing deep in the woods. His other instructions had Derek rolling his eyes, but taking the small bag Deaton had given him.

Derek used his senses to reach out and knew he was close to the center of the woods. It was rare he came this deep. It was relaxing trying to 'commune' but he was in a hurry. He tried not to think of this as some assignment Deaton had given him that was bound to fail. He hated the disappointed look the Vet gave him as well as the similar looks from his pack.

He knew if the last pack that challenged them hadn't had two psychopaths in charge he would have lost half his pack to them. Even after the twins were dead, he knew Boyd and Erica had been tempted to go with the others and their new Alpha. Jackson had been tempted too, but with Lydia firmly on Derek's side, he hadn't been as worried about his first bitten.

If he suspected Lydia had told Jackson it would be easier to become Alpha here than anywhere else, he kept that to himself. He got in fights that he had no clue how he survived, so it wasn't a bad bet to predict his survival as being pretty low. He was tired of getting beat, tired of the comments from his pack, and the barely leashed anger they all had for each other.

When he reached the center of his territory he paused and stared at the ground, the temptation to change and remain here was very strong. Instead, he undressed and opened the small bag of buttery smelling herbs. He pushed out the claw on his first finger and carved three deep lines over his heart. He rubbed some of the herbs into the wound and hissed at the burning sensation that spiraled out over his entire chest.

He made another three lines above his eyebrows and rubbed the powder into those too. His head swam for a moment before he blinked and the forest seemed more sharply defined. He saw tiny veins in emerald colored leaves where before he'd just saw green. There were no noises as if the woods were waiting for something. He made three more lines below his navel and right above his pubic hair. As soon as he rubbed the powder into those wounds he became hard.

Derek huffed out a breath and kneeled. Deaton said after he'd rubbed the powder into the wounds he needed to think about what he needed to protect his territory. He closed his eyes and put his hands on his thighs and thought about how much he loved these woods. He thought about his family and how much he missed them. He wanted someone to tell him what to do.

How did he make his pack closer? How did he chase off this third pack and make sure others would not follow? Should he give up his Alpha status? Leave Beacon Hills? He got a small measure of comfort being here. All the mistakes were his and he’d made this situation the mess it was but he didn't want to leave his pack, no matter how fractioned they all were. He was the Alpha, but he'd bitterly realized that being Alpha didn't automatically give him all the answers.

"You lack forethought."

Derek's eyes popped open and there lounging against an old tree stump that hadn't been there before was a boy. No, a young man. Derek's eyes swept up over tousled brown hair, then down to vulnerable looking toes. A naked young man.

"Who the hell are you?"

The thing, no way was he human, cocked his head a little and studied Derek.

"You will show me respect, Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale Pack."

Derek was tempted to let out a snarl and stand up to challenge this thing but he held back. He was always ready to fight first and it rarely solved anything. He gave a short nod and hoped his next words held a more respectful tone.

"This is my territory and I've never seen you."

The thing, fairy? witch? ghost? nodded and settled more comfortably on his stump as if it were a throne.

"I'm Stiles and while I consider this my home, I do not dispute that it is your territory. You called me and I have answered. You lack forethought and strategy. You give your Pack nothing solid to hang onto. They are scared, and fear leads to anger, and anger to hate."

Derek frowned. "Did you just quote ’Star Wars’?"

The man smirked, his teeth white and sharp. His eyes glowed like a banked fire.

"I may be the embodiment of these woods but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant."

The smile and sparkle in his eyes disappeared and Derek gasped softly. This was something that saw into the heart of him and for some reason had decided to make itself known.

Derek bowed his head and tried to relax. "Will you tell me how to make my pack less afraid?"

 

The thing dressed up as a young man hummed and leaned forward. A hand carded briefly through Derek's hair and he shivered. He felt relaxed and at peace for the first time in years. The hand disappeared and he whined, high and desperate, before he cut it off.

"Derek Hale, I require tribute. What will you give me?"

Derek shrugged. "Whatever you want."

A finger under his chin had him looking up. Stiles' eyes were now dark, his lips red as blood. "Be careful what you offer, Wolf. Do not give me your life if it is not required. Someone a little more fickle would take all of you and leave nothing for your pack."

Stiles leaned back, spread his legs and smirked. "You have offered blood to call me here. I will help you in exchange for more blood, or for a small part of your life essence."

Derek frowned and hoped his face wasn't red. "You want me to jerk off for you?"

Stiles laughed and Derek tried not to stare at the being's hardening erection. "I love all the ways and words that have come into use for such a powerful thing."

Stiles shifted and purred his words. "You will service me. If your passion is sincere then I will help you with your pack and with the trespassers."

Derek thought about it. Why not? If it this all turned sour on him, he really had nothing to lose. Maybe it would work out but he doubted it. He nodded and crawled closer. His pack would laugh to see him like this but Stiles was almost hypnotizing with his soft looking pale skin and beguiling voice. He'd come here at Derek's summons and something about made Derek want more.

He stopped moving and knelt between Stiles' legs, his erection dark red and wet at the tip. Derek's mouth watered.

Derek met Stiles' eyes as he leaned forward and lapped up the pre-come. He let the flavor roll over his tongue as he breathed in the scent of the being in front of him.

Stiles smelled like crushed leaves and the early morning wetness of dew that hung from trees and made the grass sparkle like diamonds.

Stiles made a noise full of want and hunger and Derek shifted closer and touched his hips. His skin was warm and soft and while Derek wanted to taste the crease of Stiles' hip he could only lick and suck on what had been offered in front of him. He let his head bob as he tried to get as much of it into his mouth as he could.

Derek thought about touching himself while doing this and just as he let one of his hands trail slightly up his own thigh, Stiles pushed his head away. Derek raised his head, met brown eyes, and waited.

Stiles studied his body, his eyes alight with lust. His voice was soft but firm.

"Lie back."

Derek lay back and tried not to groan as Stiles straddled his hips and ran hands over his stomach and chest.

"Look at you. I cannot believe one of the others hasn't scooped you up."

Derek could only blink rapidly and pant as Stiles prepared himself with spit slick fingers. One little rise and then he slid slowly onto Derek's cock, warm and tight and Derek could only throw his head back and try not to move.

A hand brushed over his face, fingers trailing over his lips.

"Ohhhh, unbridled and passionate. You are feast, Derek Hale. Let us see what other secrets you hold."

Stiles moved until only the tip of Derek's cock was still in his body before quickly sliding back down.

Derek snarled and grabbed Stiles' hips. The being riding him like some sort of show pony would not make him come until he was ready and right now he just wanted more. He wanted it all. He couldn't articulate it so he growled and rumbled, knowing that Stiles knew what he meant, that they had slipped beyond words. He would have his way, and make Stiles love it.

Hands glided over Derek’s chest, thumbs running over his nipples so Derek did the same. Stiles groaned and huffed as he leaned back, his body beginning to glisten as they fucked in the verdant forest.

Derek grasped Stiles' hips and pulled him down as hard as he could. The tightness around his dick got tighter and he closed his eyes, willing himself to hold on a little longer.

He let one sweaty hip go and curled his hand around Stiles' cock. Eyes snapped open and Stiles smiled and then laughed, teeth just as pointed and razor sharp as Derek's.

"Yes! Yes! Now, do it now!"

Derek tightened his hand and stroked faster. Stiles stiffened above him and opened his mouth. No sound emerged but around them, the sky darkened and thunder roared, and Derek howled out a rough almost bark like sound as he came hard.

The rain was warm and soft as it hit their body. The ground turned wet and soft, but in a small circle around them, it stayed dry as Stiles moved off of him and collapsed on his chest. His breathing sounded loud as the rain died off.

Derek blinked as Stiles hummed and ran a hand over Derek's body, fingers lingering on his chest and stomach. He twitched when hands brushed over his thighs. He frowned when Stiles laughed and sat up and looked at him like he was a hard won carnival prize.

"You will go to Deaton. You will remind him that the debt he owes your family did not end when Talia Hale died. He will negotiate with this new pack, on your pack's behalf. If that fails, then you must kill them all. Your betas can help but you must deal the final blow to each wolf. The word will spread that you are no longer playing games. Any pack that comes to try and take your territory will find their death."

Derek nodded and stretched, his body humming with contentment and power. He felt like he could do anything. Run faster than he ever had before in either form. He gasped when Stiles wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it.

He closed his eyes as Stiles moved closer and swept a tongue over the head of his dick. Sharp fingernails pressed into the thin skin over his hip bones and Derek opened his eyes. Stiles stopped licking him and spoke.

"Keep your eyes open, Derek Hale. Once upon a time, Kings fought wars to just speak with me. It is an honor to have me even appear to you, much less, touch you. Act like it."

Derek nodded his head and kept his eyes open as Stiles let his mouth engulf Derek's dick. His tongue traced designs over Derek's flesh and he could only blink rapidly and try not to snarl. When Stiles let him go and pushed Derek's legs wider, Derek didn't speak. He nodded his head and tried not to let the sensation of Stiles' fingers touching that warm spot behind his balls make him close his eyes.

Fingers were licked and Stiles' earlier release still damp on Derek's stomach made the movement easier. Derek let out a huff of breath as two fingers explored him, retreating then eagerly thrusting forward.

A shift of limbs and Stiles was closer, his eyes serious while his mouth smiled like he was contemplating if he wanted to fuck Derek or eat him. A nudge of silky hardness gave Derek his answer. He arched his back as Stiles pushed into him in one smooth glide.

Stiles paused and his eyes flickered over Derek's face and body. In that moment Derek believed that Kings would have wooed Stiles with all kinds of things, including blood and sex.

Derek kept his eyes open while Stiles breathed heavily over him, arms corded with muscles, holding his legs open. Stiles blinked and closed his eyes before slowly moving deeper. He opened his eyes and Derek shivered at the blackness that peered back at him.

"You were untouched in this aspect, Derek Hale. Had I known, I would have perhaps wooed you a little slower. Thank you for this gift."

Derek couldn't do anything but groan and nod his head. Stiles moved like a piston, in and out with no pause. When he started to add a slow torturous hip roll after every few thrusts, Derek proceeded to lose his mind. The pleasure was like nothing he'd ever felt. He wanted this all night and all day. He wished he could stay here forever, right in this spot, fucking Stiles and being fucked by Stiles.

A hand landed in the grass next to his head as Stiles leaned closer, body moving faster, eyes back to a reddish brown.

"And I would welcome you, Derek Hale. I would make you safe, and happy, and drown you in lust and pleasure so deep we would be hard pressed to stop and find sustenance."

Derek turned his head, baring his throat, submission like he hadn't felt since he was younger thrumming through every line of his body.

Teeth slid over his throat but didn't bite down. The voice that slithered into his ear made Derek arch his back.

"I have never been tempted as I am right now to fuck someone to death. I would make sure it would take _weeks_ , and I'd follow you into the next world."

A kiss burned his jaw as Stiles sat back on his knees and wrapped one hand around Derek's cock and stroked him even as he sped up, thrusting into Derek with inhuman strength.

"You will take care of your pack because I know that is your heart's desire."

Derek shuddered and came, Stiles fingers coaxing him more and more even as his insides started to cramp. Wrung dry had never seemed more apt. He groaned as Stiles pressed closer and stilled, coming wet and warm inside of him. Stiles continued talking, voice steady and deep.

"But from this day forward you are mine. Mine to fuck and feed. Mine to take care of and guide. I will become your devotion."

Derek groaned as Stiles pulled away and leaned closer, lips hovering over his mouth.

"Do you agree Derek Hale?"

Derek studied the human looking male on top of him. "I thought you were making a declaration. A done deal?"

Stiles smirked and kissed him quickly. "I could but I want your agreement. There is power in taking what you want, but there is more in having it offered to you."

Derek thought about it. He'd come out here barely hoping for a solution and he'd gotten more than he ever dreamed. He still had to get rid of the other pack and find a way to strengthen his own, but for the first time, it didn't seem impossible. If he could have Stiles, his words, his smiles, his advice, Derek thought maybe he could feel...whole.

Even as he said, yes, Stiles was already smiling, teeth white and back to their human bluntness. Derek ran a hand down over Stiles' head, smiling at the feel of short bristled hair as it tickled his palm.

Stiles returned the gesture and swept his fingers over Derek's face.

"We are going to do great things together, my beloved."

Derek leaned up and kissed Stiles. As the sun started to rise, Derek dressed and leaned against the stump while Stiles sat behind him and massaged his shoulders. He chattered about all the things he wanted to see and do with Derek. He didn't seem to mind Derek's grunts and frowns, just kept talking and occasionally kissing the top of Derek's head or his temple or the top of his ears.

Out here in the woods his family had protected and loved, Derek made a pact and he intended to keep it.


End file.
